Very Sincerely
by RokuAku813
Summary: Never play with fire, precious. I might get jealous. –Roxel–


**A/N: **Here's another oneshot. It's very, very strange. And I'm actually pleased as punch. I actually managed to pull this off. This basically started out as a retaliation fic; I hate the ones where Axel is a big scary bad guy and little weakling Roxas can't do anything about it. Because Roxas is kickass and could take Axel in a second. But it became so much more. **Reader beware: **things are not always what you think. You have to think in layers, a little, if you want to see the end before it comes. And above all: don't assume anything. I love to weird people out, so I've written this in a way that (hopefully) will make you go OMGWTFCOOL!

Warnings: This fic contains slightly disturbing thoughts; possible slight OOC (I don't think so, though); obsession; and a tiny bit of blood. Oh, and death. Haha, I almost forgot to say that. But no lemons, surprisingly. I just didn't feel like it this time.

**Edit: **I've borrowed some things ('Somerset Academy' as Twilight Town's school, the term 'sentient mold' to describe a person, the last name 'Prince' for Aurora and Philip) from Zheyne. I sent her a PM before I wrote this, asking if I could, and she graciously gave me permission to use them; I just forgot to tell you guys that when I first posted this. Sorry for any confusion.

If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be exactly like it is now. Owning something doesn't mean you wrote it; it just means you _own _it. Which, by the way, I don't._

* * *

What I did, I was justified in doing; and I regret nothing._

_He's mine, you see. I've known it since I saw him struggle to get out of the moving van next door. We weren't very old then; I had just turned five; but I __**knew.**__ I __**knew**__ he was mine. I tugged on my mother's sleeve and pointed to him through the window and whispered, "Mama, I can have him, right? He's mine, right?"_

_I just wanted to make sure, of course._

"_Of course you can," she said sweetly. But even at age five, I could see the dangerous look in her eyes. I liked that look. She was my mama, and when she scared people away, it made me feel safe because she __**never**__ looked at me like that._

"_I'nginna go'n tell Daddy about my new toy!"_

"_Go on, darling." She always called me that. When she called me that her eyes were sweet and I liked it a lot._

_I rushed into my father's special place. "Daddy," I shouted. "Daddy, guess wha – __**whoa!"**_

_From nowhere, it seemed, he appeared and caught my arm before I slipped on something slick. As soon as he let go, he gave me a very stern look. "Be careful in here."_

"_Sorry," I said, because I was supposed to do that when I was at preschool and it was a habit. Then I remembered why I was there. "Oh, guess what? I got a new toy!"_

"_Oh? What is it?"_

_I gave him a very big smile. "The boy next door."_

"_Ah." He patted my head gently. I was the only one he was gentle with. He even hurt my mother sometimes, but that was only because she always told him to do it again so I knew she liked it. "Well, be careful. Take very good care of him, because you don't want him to get away, right?"_

_So you see: I had every right to do what I did. I don't like people touching my things. And he is __**mine.**_

* * *

"Hey, Roxas!"

He turned around, glancing at Hayner – his self-proclaimed 'best friend.' Hayner _wasn't _his best friend; that spot was reserved for Axel, who had years ago introduced himself as the boy next door _got it memowized._ Of course Roxas had memorized it. The boy next door was very interesting, after all, and Roxas liked him.

But Hayner didn't know about Axel. After vicious bullying in first and second grade, Axel had been pulled from public school and taught at home by a private tutor; and Roxas had been stuck alone because his ridiculously rich parents had wanted him to get _experience._

Sure. Experience. He _was _going to take over the family business, after all. And he _was _excited; the family business was always, always interesting. But it wasn't the kind of thing he needed _people _skills for.

Maybe they just wanted him to suffer.

Probably.

"Hey, Hayner," he said, trying to hide his boredom. There really wasn't anything wrong with Hayner; Roxas just didn't fit in with his 'group' and besides, Hayner kept pushing him to ask Naminé out. He didn't _want _to ask Naminé out. In fact, he was really only interested in one person.

"So I was thinking, you should sign up for Struggle again this year. Seifer's competing for the last time and it would be _boss _to see you cream him again."

"It's April," he pointed out, looking at the sky. It was probably about four-thirty; he should have been home an hour ago. Axel was probably waiting for him and would be cranky because Roxas left him alone for so long, the clingy fucker. But Roxas liked that about him.

"Yeah, but we have to start practicing _now!"_

"Yeah…I-" Spotting an escape, he grinned. "There's Naminé. I'm gonna go say hi."

"Go get 'em," Hayner replied, punching him in the arm. Roxas resisted the urge to retaliate by punching him in the face.

"Yeah, see ya."

He tailed Naminé, who was walking alone – how incredibly stupid of the delicate girl, to walk alone in _this _part of town, especially with the sudden influx of unsolved murders lately – and caught up with her after a few moments. "Hey, Naminé."

"Oh! Hello, Roxas," she replied, smiling prettily at him. "I missed you in chemistry today."

He scratched the back of his neck, uneasy at admitting his deliberate truancy. "Yeah, I was…kinda…"

"Skipping?" She looked amused and he frowned slightly when he realized she was leading him toward his own neighborhood.

"Yeah."

"It's okay. You're actually lucky; we were assigned a faulty Bunsen and I'm surprised my eyebrows and hair are still there! It nearly exploded. The fire was really big."

"Wow. Sounds pretty boss. Now I wish I hadn't skipped."

"You like fire?"

"Love it," he said. He loved it because there was a fireplace in Axel's _bedroom _and they had often fallen asleep together in front of it. Fire reminded him of Axel, so of _course _he lovedit.

She laughed quietly. He wanted to hit her. But he resisted; it was bad form to hit a person who had no defense. "I've been waiting for you to talk to me."

"What?"

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her hear and folded her hands together. "Hayner told me you like me, but you were really scared to talk to me, so I should wait until you worked up the nerve. I was beginning to think he was just saying things!"

"Uh…well, he was…half right." He refused to scowl. "I think you're a really nice girl."

"So…are you…asking me out?"

"I-"

He realized where _exactly _they had walked. It wasn't a very long walk from Somerset Academy to Sunset Terrace, and they were both located on Sunset Boulevard; but he had never seen Naminé in his neighborhood. "Do you live around here?"

She laughed. "Actually, I didn't realize I was walking with you. I mean…I knew I was walking with you, but I didn't realize we were walking to your _house. _Maybe that doesn't make much sense…"

"It does," he assured her. "This is my stop, unless you need someone to walk you home."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll just stop by and see my cousin; she lives just a block that way," she said politely, pointing farther down the boulevard. "You might know her; she graduated last year. Xion Strife."

"I've seen her around. And I'll see _you _around, I suppose."

She didn't answer, and he followed her gaze. Axel had come out of his front door, scowling. Naminé whispered, "He's glaring at us. Is it going to be okay?"

"Yeah; he's my best friend. He just always looks like that when I'm home late from school, because he has no life."

"Oh. Well, he's very handsome. Suddenly I wish I lived where you live. I mean…I really like _you, _Roxas, and I hope we can get together sometime soon, but I'd love to _draw _him."

Roxas shrugged, carefully keeping his face blank. "Maybe he'll let you. You should ask him sometime."

"Oh, I don't think I could. I prefer to draw candid scenes. It was good to talk to you. Maybe we can do this again."

"Sure. Goodbye, Naminé."

She didn't catch the dismissal; she simply smiled at him again and left toward her cousin's house. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Axel's eyes narrowed and he approached Roxas. "Who was _that," _he demanded.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "A girl from school. My chemistry partner. Why are _you _out of the _house?"_

"Saw you chatting her up like a loser. What's your problem with me coming out, anyway? Humans need _sun _occasionally. It's not like my parents like me being cooped up all the time. They always encourage me to go outside and 'play.' But I never do, because _you _don't like it."

"You're just…" He threw up his hands, irritated. "Anyway, my house or yours?"

"…Mine," Axel replied after a moment. "Your house is a freezer."

"No, you're just a freak," he countered, following his best friend through the front door and up the stairs to Axel's 'loft.'

"No way! I'm just always cold."

"If you knew _anything _about _anything, _you'd realize that's because your body temperature is much higher than anyone else's. Of _course _you're always cold. That is not common; thus, you're a freak."

"You're the _only _one who could use undisputable science to back up an insult." Axel unlocked the door and ushered Roxas inside, gesturing to the king-sized bed against the wall. "Make yourself at home."

Dropping his bag at the foot of the bed, he leaned forward and rolled onto it. He loved Axel's bed. He wanted to someday share it with Axel in a way which was in no way innocent. To _finally _claim those lips.

Once Axel was sitting beside him, Roxas commented, "Naminé – that girl – said you were handsome."

"Finally! Someone recognizes my beauty. If I didn't know better, Roxas, I'd think you were _blind."_

"I'm not blind. I just don't see what all the girls coo at when they see you outside. _That's _why I don't like you to leave the house without me. I get scared you'll get carried off by fangirls and die, because you don't know _anything_ about the outside world, and I'd lose my best friend and you'd probably haunt me. It was a dumb idea to stay with your tutor through high school instead of coming with me; now you're all out of touch. But after this year I guess it won't matter, right?"

"Heh. No way. We're going to open that café. I'll cook, you'll do the boring paperwork shit, and we can find peons to do everything else."

"Sure."

Axel didn't know about the family business, and Roxas didn't have the heart to tell him they probably wouldn't be able to realize their childhood dream. But maybe…maybe he could do both.

"You're awesome," said Axel.

"I know," said Roxas.

They were quiet for a few moments, before Axel spoke again. His voice was low, and almost nervous. "Sometimes I think I want to taste your awesome."

"Sometimes I want you to."

"Really?"

He glanced at the redhead, who looked torn between ecstatic and suspicious. Instead of answering verbally, Roxas simply crawled into Axel's lap and pushed their lips together. His eyes closed and something not-quite wonderful ran up his spine when Axel made a not-quite moaning sound.

And this, he thought hazily as he ran his fingers down Axel's stomach and under the hem of his shirt, was better than any dream he'd had. Because it was real.

* * *

"How'd it go with Naminé, _huh? _Tell us," said Hayner, giving Roxas a sly smile.

"We just walked and talked. Nothing _happened."_

"Oh, like I'll believe _that. _She's liked you for _ages, _and finally you're paying attention to her! I bet it's just a matter of time before you guys start to-"

"Hayner, if you finish that sentence, I will do something very, very bad to you, and you'll wish your mother never met your father," Olette warned with a sweet smile on her face.

Roxas liked Olette. Out of anyone, she seemed to be the most level-headed, and she knew when to keep quiet about certain topics.

"Okay," said Hayner hastily. "I just think it's good, that's all. I mean, Roxas, you're practically glowing. And I'm a guy, so for _me _to notice, you've got to be pretty obvious."

"I just had a good day," he replied, rolling his head from one side to the other. He was a little stiff; his parents had kept him up late. They liked to give him lessons when normal people were asleep.

"With _Naminé," _Hayner said pointedly.

"Sure. With Naminé."

Hayner was wrong. But Roxas decided it wasn't worth telling him; after all, he didn't want to have to explain Axel. He didn't want to explain his recluse next-door neighbor, who was more than a little weird and who apparently kissed like a god.

* * *

Roxas liked things simple, and he liked simple things. He liked toast for breakfast, he liked his skateboard, and he liked Axel. He didn't like jam on his toast, he didn't like falling off his skateboard, and he didn't like Axel asking all sorts of personal questions. He didn't need to _explain _himself to Axel.

Apparently, Axel hadn't gotten the memo.

"Where _were _you today?"

"Just out," he muttered. In truth, he'd been out with Naminé. She wasn't a _bad _girl; she just had the wrong idea and he didn't care to break it to her. He didn't like her like that, but if he broke her heart…well, it would mean lots of explaining and lots of confrontation and he really didn't do well when it came down to matters of the heart. Axel was the only exception, but then, he often was.

"Yeah, but _where?"_

"On a date," he replied spitefully. "With a _cute girl."_

"…You mean that Naminé girl you brought by a few days ago?" Axel sounded suddenly meek and almost hesitant. Roxas hated that.

"Yeah. Her." He sighed and collapsed onto Axel's bed. It really was his favorite place to be, even _without _Axel on it. "She thinks I like her. I would tell her she's got the wrong idea, but we're classmates and it would be like signing my own death warrant. School's over in a couple of months; I can only hope she loses interest before then. Even if she doesn't, she's going to school in Radiant Garden so we'll have to 'break up' anyway."

"Aww, you big softie," Axel teased, rolling over and touching Roxas' thigh lightly. He seemed to have forgotten that he was mad at Roxas in the first place, and Roxas wasn't going to remind him. It was a little scary when Axel was mad; Roxas had no idea how to deal with it.

"Whatever."

Axel sat up and wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders. It really was a nice gesture; he smelled like tomato soup and something which wasn't gunpowder, and Roxas thought he must have been playing with the firecrackers in the attic again. He smelled _nice, _and he was warm, and just for a moment, all the worries he might have had just disappeared.

"Hmm." He heard the rumble behind him, felt it in his back, and he leaned into the warmth. "I missed you today. It's Saturday, and you always come to see me on Saturdays."

"I know."

"I'm well on my way to hating this Naminé, I think."

"You and me both, buddy. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to make me forget you."

He felt Axel's arms tighten almost painfully around him, and he squirmed a tiny bit. "No. You're _mine," _he heard. It was low, almost a growl.

"I think you've got that backwards," he shot back. Turning around, he murmured, _"You _are _mine."_

* * *

The days seemed to chain together. He spent his days pretending to learn at school, his afternoons pretending to be interested in Naminé, and his nights pretending to be interested in his home lessons. His only reprieve was those few hours between school and home, when he basked in Axel's company, sat on Axel's bed, or memorized the entire expanse of Axel's body.

And then something changed.

"Naminé came to see me today."

He raised an eyebrow. _"What?"_

"She said she had been trying to restrain herself, but she couldn't help it; she wants to draw me. She told me not to tell you, but I'm telling you because I'm pretty sure you'll want to know. I mean, if she's really that dead set on it-"

"She _can't."_

Axel blinked, looking almost appalled. "Excuse me?"

Backtracking, Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and clarified, "She can't draw you posing. She told me she prefers candid scenes."

"She told me that too. But apparently, I'm so _interesting _that she can't stay away. And I'm _handsome. _You're seriously lucky she likes you."

"…How do you mean?"

Axel shrugged. "She's cute, and she thinks I'm handsome. You don't even say anything nice about me. Who wouldn't want to go out with someone who actually compliments them? If she liked me…"

"If she liked you _what?"_

He received a very stupid grin. "I'd still be all for _you._ Because she's cute, but she's got nothing on you. This jealousy thing, it's a good look on you. I think I like it."

"I think you won't like what will happen to you if you decide to _cheat _on me."

"Don't say stuff like that, Roxas. You might get in over your head."

"The only thing I'm 'getting in' is you," Roxas murmured seductively. "What do you say, Axel?"

"You…want to have sex with me?"

"Did I not totally get it across?"

Axel seemed to stiffen behind him, in more than one way. Roxas smirked slightly, amused despite his own excitement. They hadn't ever gone this far, and he was really looking forward to it.

"Is it going to _hurt?"_

"Probably."

Axel planted a kiss at the base of his neck, sending fire down his spine. "Then bring it on."

* * *

When Naminé didn't show up for school on Monday, Roxas wasn't very suspicious. When she didn't show up Tuesday, he didn't bat an eyelash. When she was absent Wednesday, he only wished she had been there to distract him from the droning of Professor Winter in chemistry.

But on Thursday, when Olette mentioned seeing Naminé walking south on Sunset Boulevard every day after school, he was a little angry.

On Friday, he skipped school as well.

At exactly nine o'clock, Naminé rang the doorbell to the house next door. Axel's mother answered, and smiled at the girl, inviting her in. The smile seemed to be a little forced, and Roxas was sure it had to do with the fact that Naminé was skipping school just to draw _his friend. _Axel was _his friend, _not _hers. _

He clenched his fist. Jealousy wasn't just a _look _on him anymore. It roared in his chest, and _hurt._

* * *

"Son," a female voice called into his room; the window overlooked the front yard, and now that Naminé was out of sight, he felt a little useless.

"Yeah, Mom?"

She came into his bedroom and sat down next to him. He knew that there was almost no physical way to tell they were related, but they were very much alike in other, less obvious ways than appearance.

"You're upset."

"Yeah. My toy has been hanging out with a girl. Even though he's…"

She touched his shoulder, and he looked up at her; she was still gargantuan, taller than him by two inches, but he never felt like she was looking down on him. She considered him an equal. He knew because he _was _going to take over the family business, at _her _request.

"Don't sweat it. We all know he's yours."

"Well, maybe _he _doesn't," he muttered, unable to help himself from pouting childishly. "I wish I could just get that through his head."

"Don't," she said sharply, and he ducked his head. She could always tell what he was thinking. "People are much harder to fix than toys are. I don't want to have to watch you try to pick up the pieces if you accidentally break him."

"I just…"

She grinned slyly. "But there is _another _way. It's indirect; not quite your style; but trust me, this one will work."

His father poked his head through the doorway and grimaced. "Why do you two always plot doom when I'm not around? I thought that was _my _forte."

"Oh, honey, we _were_ going to include you," his mother said sweetly. "After all, we need a few special items. Don't you think it's time our son took on his first assignment?"

"I love the way you think, darling," he said slowly. "But what's the occasion?"

She looked to him; he scowled and looked out the window again. "My toy is letting Naminé get much too close. I've tried getting closer to her, but she's more interested in him. It won't be long now before he's actually cheating on me with her."

"Oh, this will _never do." _Conversely, his father _always _sounded condescending. But that was just his usual tone of voice. "I do think it's time you took something out for a spin. But pick your route first; we don't want you getting caught without a license."

"I'm already on it," he replied. "I'm glad you two understand how important to me this is."

"You're our son," said his mother. "Besides, I'm more excited than anything."

"You would be," his father muttered.

* * *

"So, Naminé," Roxas said quietly, tapping his fingers against his thigh. Once again, they were walking north on Sunset Boulevard; she was to go to see Xion, her cousin.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Where were you all last week? I was worried." He didn't mention that he was worried that Axel was starting to get close to her. That would never do.

"I was really sick. I had a fever and a sore throat and everything."

"Hmm. Well, I hope it doesn't come back."

She smiled slightly. "You're such a considerate boyfriend. I'm glad I have you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Hmm," he said again, this time thoughtfully. She was making things incredibly hard.

* * *

"So, Axel," he said nonchalantly, tapping his fingers against his thigh. Once again, they were sitting on Axel's bed in front of the fireplace. Axel had his arm across Roxas' shoulders.

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Why couldn't you see me all last week? I was worried." He didn't mention that he was afraid Axel was getting too close to Naminé. That would never do.

"I was really sick. I had a fever and a sore throat and everything."

"Hmm. Well, I hope it doesn't come back."

Axel smiled slightly. "You're such a considerate guy. I'm lucky you like me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Hmm," he said again, this time thoughtfully. Axel was making things even harder.

* * *

He watched out the window as his toy paced around the front yard. He scowled. Didn't he know he was defenseless against the things that really counted? He didn't want his toy to get broken, especially by someone else.

He wished his toy would go back inside, because they were both safer inside, even if he'd never admit he believed that. He wished his toy would at least come _over, _instead of staying in the front yard.

He sighed. It had been a long day, and it wasn't even half over.

* * *

Hayner tossed him a Struggle bat, and pointed to him with the other. "You've been really spacey lately," he said accusingly. "You have to _focus. _So we're fighting, because I have to determine your skill level."

Roxas decided to go easy on him. It wouldn't do to have his true skills displayed before the end production.

"And…Struggle," Olette shouted, and Hayner leapt at him right away. He was a predictable fighter; and Roxas beat him easily, with only a few aggressive blows.

"Aw, man, I can't believe I _lost," _the boy muttered, dropping his arm down onto the practice mat.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you," Roxas commented.

"Winner: Roxas," said someone from the sidelines. Roxas looked up and saw, to his dismay, Seifer and his two 'friends.' He was sure Rai was some form of sentient mold, and Fuu was possibly a poltergeist – or slightly…_slow, _as the teachers at grammar school might call it. The only thing they had in common was Seifer. And the only thing the three had in common was that they all worshiped Seifer; even Seifer.

"Shut up," Hayner said.

"Hayner, just leave it," said Pence. "They're not worth it."

"No, they are," said Roxas. "But only slightly. We're not going to fight him, though, because we're still on school property and I don't want to get expelled for putting a classmate in the hospital."

Though he wouldn't mind getting expelled because he put Naminé in the hospital. She had missed school again and it was really getting old. He wanted _his _Axel, and he wanted _her _gone. It was disturbing, actually.

"Whoa…Roxas, are you okay? You're kinda…confrontational today." Olette glanced at him worriedly. "Please don't make trouble."

"_No one _messes with me and gets away with it," he growled, glaring pointedly at Seifer. But his thoughts were on a petite blonde girl with a fondness for white clothing and colored pencils and tall, skinny redheads.

There was silence for a moment, before Seifer asked, "Why does looking at you always piss me off?"

"Maybe it's destiny," he snipped.

"Then in that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny."

"Good," Roxas replied dismissively. "Now, if you'll all excuse me…I need to go home. I have homework and I was supposed to take soup to Naminé. She's sick, and I thought it would be a nice gesture."

"Pansy," said Fuu.

"See you in the ring." He waved and smirked condescendingly. "Bye."

* * *

"But… Naminé is in school," said the pretty blonde woman at the door. "Are you Roxas, by chance?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "I heard she was sick all last week and when she didn't show up again today, I thought it would be nice if I brought some soup over, and brought her homework."

"…Oh. I was under the impression that she was in _school _all last week. I'll have to talk to her about it tonight. Oh dear…well, I'm impressed with your dedication to her. She's told me how wonderful you are to her. Would you like me to give her your soup?"

"No," he said. He hadn't _actually _brought soup; it was just an empty container. "I'm kind of afraid that if she knows I was here, she'll know you found out because of me. I just really want to keep the peace with her, you know? She's too awesome to lose."

"You're a good boy," she said, smiling fondly and ruffling his hair a bit. "Come around again sometime, okay?"

"Okay, Mrs. Prince."

"Call me Aurora. I have a feeling this isn't the last time I'll see you. Naminé simply raves about you. You and that other boy, Axel. You're friends, aren't you?"

He paused, not expecting that. "…Yeah," he said after a moment of silence. "The very best."

* * *

"Roxas."

He looked at Axel's mother, surprised at her tone. She usually seemed to be a very mild-mannered woman, but she sounded almost…frustrated. Frazzled. Confused. He nodded. "What is it?"

She sighed. "Do you know a girl named Naminé?"

"Of course I do!" He laughed. "She's a friend from school. Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried about Axel." He knew that any other person might find the subject change a bit odd and random, but he knew the whole story; and he kept quiet. "She's always over here now, even during school. I _know _she's a creative person. I _know _she's lying to her parents. And I only don't say anything because she's very good, and I can never discourage someone from following their hearts. But her influence on Axel…he refuses to see anyone else. Even _you _have trouble now, don't you?"

He nodded silently, refusing to look her in the eye. "…Yeah. I thought we were best friends."

"I thought you were _more," _she admitted with a soft smile. "My husband thought that, too."

"We…were. But maybe…maybe we're not any more."

"Well, you have a chance to fix things. I told her…now that her drawing is done, I won't let her in again until school is over. She seemed very upset, but I'd much rather you be his only friend than support truancy. She's a very sweet girl, but she doesn't quite realize how much her actions affect others. I know it's not your fault, but…"

"I'm on it." He gave her a grin. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Roxas. He's in his room; you can just go right up. And try to coax him outside, will you? I'm doing everything I can for him, but…sometimes kids need to do things on their own."

* * *

He hated sunset. He mostly hated daytime, too, but sunset was the worst. He could almost taste the darkness, but he had to sit through the pretty colors. It was harder to wait for something the closer to the chosen time it got.

"I'm very curious," said his father, "as to how your toy will react."

"He won't know," said his mother dismissively. "Our son is good at what he does. Our lessons have paid off, I'm sure."

"He is not experienced," he replied. "Let us hope he doesn't make mistakes."

"I'm right here, you know," he grumbled, gripping the metal in his hands.

Some things could be traced. But these couldn't.

* * *

He knew that Aurora and Philip Prince had left thirty minutes ago, on their weekly date. They always chose Fridays, because Naminé didn't have any classes on Saturdays and wouldn't need anything from them.

"Who…are you," she asked fearfully as he towered over her.

"Your executioner," he replied. "You have touched what is mine. And I _hate _people touching what is mine."

"What? But I-"

"He is the one who warms me; my proverbial fire."

Her eyes widened and her hand went up over her mouth. "Are you talking about…is this about…_Roxas? _Are you..."

"_Never play with fire, precious," _he whispered nastily. _"I might get jealous."_

And when he threw one of his weapons at her, she died.

One cannot live without a head.

The blood spattered on the floor and on the wall she had been leaning against. He swiped his gloved fingers across the puddle – closing his eyes as a stray spurt got on his face before dying out – and smelled the dark liquid, before bringing it to his lips.

He knew he couldn't actually taste any more; now that his glove had touched his lips, they could…he didn't want to get caught. Not now that he had finally eliminated his toy's little _girlfriend._

He stole out of the house and took the path through the woods to the backyard of his house. No one would ever know; the path was unmarked, and he knew he didn't get any blood on the plants.

It was perfectly executed.

His father would be proud.

* * *

"Hey, guys, did you hear? Naminé was murdered on Friday," Pence whispered, eyes wide.

"That's gotta just be a rumor," said Hayner. "Seriously, who would murder Naminé?"

"Someone awful, that's who," Olette put in. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"No…I don't think I am," he said softly, turning his face away. "She was my girlfriend. And I…"

"Hey," she said consolingly, rubbing his back. "You can cry, you know. We won't tell anybody."

So he did. And he didn't stop for several minutes.

* * *

"Naminé was murdered on Friday," he said without preamble. Axel looked down sadly and Roxas clenched his fists. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No. I wish I did, though."

"Why?"

"Because she was a little weird, a little too quiet, but she didn't deserved to be _murdered. _Jeez. That's just _cruel."_

"Maybe she deserved it?" He watched carefully for Axel's reaction. He was surprised when he saw something like fear flash across his best friend's face.

"What would make you say that?"

"I just…" He sighed. "She was a good friend, you know? I actually felt kinda bad for playing her like that, even though I figured it was the right thing to do. I guess I'm just trying to make myself feel better. She didn't deserve it. I guess I was just hoping it would be easier to deal with if I convinced myself she _did _deserve it."

"…Come here." Axel held out his arms. "You're a good guy, you know that?"

"Sure," Roxas replied with a smile.

* * *

The funeral was on a Tuesday and Axel stuck to Roxas like glue. Roxas liked it; he liked being Axel's support. He liked being the one Axel looked to. It made him feel as safe as Axel felt.

He didn't like the funeral, though. It was close-casket, which meant her body had been mangled. Her _head _had been cut off. It was enough to make any normal guy ill. But not her murderer.

He sighed. Naminé had been a good girl. But not good enough.

* * *

They hit the bed hard, connected by their mouths, and Roxas' breath went out for a moment as Axel fell on top of him. These weren't his favorite times, but they were very, very good. He wanted to know that Axel would never leave him. He wanted to know that Axel still loved him. And Axel would _never _have sex with someone he didn't love. He was a little sappy like that.

"You have too much clothing on," he murmured into his best friend's mouth.

"So do you."

"So take it off.'

"Only if you fuck me. As hard as you can. And don't let go. I won't do anything until you _promise_ me."

Apparently, Axel needed that assurance as well.

"I promise."

Why would he _ever _refuse an offer like that?

* * *

_Yes, I killed Naminé._ _She was too close to him for me to feel comfortable, and she shouldn't have meddled in our lives anyway. Her blood was sweet and beautiful, and my parents congratulated me on a job well done. That was my induction; after that, I was considered an adult by their standards. I was able to join the family as a hired killer – my dream. And I was well on my way to becoming the head of the operation...until the death of my toy. I'm not going to take that spot now.  
_

_You won't find them here, though. By the time anyone reads this, my parents will be long gone. They - Marluxia and Larxene Bloom - have asked me to pass along a message:_

_Just try, bitches.  
_

_Again, I feel no sorrow or regret about what I've done. I did it because he became more than a mere toy to me; he was my __**favorite **__toy. And, like anyone, I don't like anyone even looking at my favorite things. They're __**mine. **_

_My favorite toy died when he found out I killed her. I will finally tell you why. We fought, and we only stopped when he realized we might kill each other. He went away to think – he left me. I told him I would leave completely if he didn't come back right away. And he was going to; but he forgot to look both ways. I always told him he didn't know anything about the real world._

_So there you have it. The whole story. I'm glad you know, because now there is nothing you can do about it. I've had my fun in this world; now, it's time for me to have my fun in the next._

* * *

The headstone was only two weeks old, and Roxas hated it. He hated the name, he hated the dates, and he hated the way the grey marble didn't describe the deceased at _all._

AXEL SUMMER

JUNE 1, 1990 / JULY 6, 2008

Axel's parents hadn't come back yet; and Roxas knew he had chosen the perfect day.

Pulling the letter out of his pocket, he set it firmly under the rock he'd brought and wobbled a little. The pills had kicked in some time ago, and he knew there was only a short time left until they finally killed him.

"Stupid Axel," he whispered, smiling fondly. "You left me. But I'm coming to find you. No matter what…I'll find you. You've been a very bad boy, Axel. Very–"

* * *

_Very sincerely,_

**_Roxas Bloom_**


End file.
